Sex Love&Kisses
by XO.YumiKumiko.XO
Summary: Kaleah Monroe was officially paired with Kai Hiwatari chosen by their society. Moving from England to Russia was big, but was this step a little too big for Kaleah to take with Kai? Kai Hiwatari got married to a hot babe but what fucked him was that she was a virgin who was naïve with no experience at all in bed. But was he going to let that stop him?
1. My Oh Me Oh Boy

**So yeah I don't own Beyblade or any of their characters, I do own my own characters, plot, oc's and everything else you do not recognise in this story, and I don't own any lyrics or any stuff like that so don't complain or sue me or, or complain!**

_Can anything be ever so simple instead of turning into a jig-saw puzzle?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Oh Me Oh Boy**

Today is the day.

This day was were every 18 - 20-year-old girl and boy would get paired up with another person to be their own partner through out life as marriage. The only thing that kept them all on their toes were that they were going to be paired with someone opposite them, but this was definitely something that kept the guys thinking especially the girls. Except for one girl.

She didn't mind this, but she was kind of worried about what kind of guy she would get paired up with, like would he be a total paedophile, abusive or would he be a gentlemen? Many questions ran through her mind, but she decided to let go of them questions, she knew that the society wouldn't allow a person like that... Would they?

This girl, was a naïve blonde with long hair below her ass, with a front fringe but with longer lengths at the side to frame her small face. She would always put it in a high pony-tail as it would then reach a little higher than her ass, but her body definitely matured and was very feminine indeed with the big-boobs, nice figure, perfect ass and a great height to perfect it all. And then your light purple eyes with hints of blue's really made her look more different. To some girls, they were jealous because she was naturally pretty like a doll, everything about her to other girls seemed like she was perfect.

Her blonde hair wasn't a yellow kind of yellow, it was more of an ash blonde hair if that makes sense? But cause this was the big day for every girl who's' going to this event, oh it'll definitely be big, and everyone was going to come in definitely all done up. But this girl really didn't mind and who was she?

Well her name is Kaleah Monroe, being 18 years old, 5'6'' tall with a slim figure, but with feminine parts and body. Cause Kaleah has a first and surname, she decided to put Monroe as her maiden name and whatever is her partner surname, she'll have to change it.

Looking in the mirror, this was all like a wedding day but no one was in a rush. Kaleah make up was done all natural and not to over board, but she decided to put her hair in something similar to Miley Cyrus Plait, back when Miley did have hair. Putting in her diamond studs, Kaleah sat in front of her vanity looking at herself as she couldn't believe that she was actually going to go. All of her life she wasn't really waiting for this day but yet it comes.

The rooms will be separate but some of girls would be paired up with different guys over the world, since the UK was quiet tiny but still big. In school she knew that she had a lot of crush's and she knew that some just wanted her in bed, but she was glad to say that she's still a virgin... With no experience at all.

"Honey, are you ready?" Hearing her mom call out for her, as Kaleah just needed to do was put on her diamond choker necklace, putting the necklace on Kaleah stands up too look at herself as she hasn't yet put her shoes on, but there she stands in front of the mirror looking at herself in the white silk strapless dress (full length) with a little trail behind, over the silk was white lace with some little diamonds over making her dress look like a fairy tail.

Lately her best friend Nika told her to wear sexy lingerie underneath, but Kaleah wasn't comfortable about the white lace bra (strapless), with white suspenders and knee-high lace stockings, that were underneath this dress. But looking at herself she actually felt quiet pretty and... Grown up.

"Oh my god," I voice from behind spoke, startling Kaleah she turns around to see Nika and her mom standing together, in awe. She frowns slightly before walking over to her white platform stilettos, as she slipped them on as Kaleah stood up again, feeling taller by 3 inches.

"You ready baby girl?" Her mom says as she stands in front of her daughter seeing the dress fall beautifully down.

"I hope so," Kaleah replies as she smiles until they hear sobs at the door.

"I can't believe my little girl, grown up so quickly." Turning to her dad, Kaleah sighs as she walks towards him and pulls her dad into a hug.

"No tears on the dress, but dad you know I will come back," Kaleah then tries to comfort him, as he finally stopped after a while, until they all broke out into a laugh.

"Mom, dad what if my partner doesn't like me? What if were not meant to be with each other?" A question popped up in Kaleah head as her movements were hesitant.

"Don't say that honey I'm sure he'll love you," Her mother replies as Kaleah looks away, thinking about something to distract her.

"But, what if he's like... You know... Ugly? And what if he's a total creep!" Turning back to her parents they're sweat dropped like anime style, as her dad sighed along with her mother.

"Kaleah, if you're not happy then tell us, but if the man does anything to you or makes you cry then don't expect him to be living the next day!" A father lecture about the husband, made Kaleah sigh along with her mother as they both giggled and turned to each other.

"Well than honey, I packed your clothes for if reasons, and promise me and your father one thing,"

"Then what is that one promise?" Kaleah replies as she re-covers her perfume turning around to her parents.

"We want you to be happy, and look after your husband okay. If he does anything you know where to come, and me and your father put your money on your card that was for you in the future, and don't lecture at us when you check it," Hearing her mom ramble on and on was something she was going to definitely miss about her parents but she tried to not cry as she walked over to the bed to grab her white long fur jacket.

"Let's get going now shall we," Kaleah tried to stay positive as they all got in the limo and arrived at the arena where it was hold, and already Kaleah saw girls dressed up so amazingly and yet beautiful. At the other entrance was the boys as there would be no way for the boys and girls to communicate to see each other now.

Getting out of the limo it was about 8PM as it was already dark with beautiful night lights. Kaleah could feel some eyes on her as she got out, as she walked beside Nika who was in a teal lace skater dress which really brought out her gold eyes and light brown hair. Walking together they seat there selves at their own tables as Nika and Kaleah family was joining too. Just minutes later they was about to start.

"Good afternoon all, I am glad to see that everyone is here. This event is special and I must say that you all are looking absolutely stunning. Now onto the instructions I will say a name, and I would like you to come up here, and then when you turn around to this screen your partner shall be revealed." A few excited giggles were heard around the arena. "And not only you'll meet them through facell you'll be going to their house for just the two of you, and then a day later go off to the planned honeymoon, now, let's get cracking!" The voice stopped before a few mutters went round the arena. Oh and Facell was the new name for web-cam and cyber cam interacting.

"Well they definitely improved a lot of things," Nika mother said as the other 3 grown people agreed whilst Nika and Kaleah passed a few glances.

"Well then first up will be... Miss Ruby Valentine," Everyone gave their little round of applause as the female who walked up had orange hair, and brown eyes whilst in the most gorgeous green shade ever for a dress. As she walked up with a bright smile, turning around to the screen the adrenaline is tense.

"You are matched, with Mr Samuel Rune, you are both now Mr and Mrs Rune," The voice spoke out, as no one knew who it was, it was just coming out of speakers but then seconds later the screen showed a handsome young man on the other side with very dark blue hair and green eyes which matched with the Mrs hair colour. They both blushed deeply as he laid a cheeky grin.

"Now the both of you please go through them doors as you are officially paired." After that, by going through them doors you'll meet your partner and go to the house the Mr would have bought for themselves.

"Next is... Miss Arizona Brooke, please come up." A applause went as a female with white hair went up with pretty pink eyes as she was in a dark pink dress which complimented her jewel eyes.

"Well, you are matched with, Alex Ryder, you are both officially now Mr and Mrs Ryder." The screen comes up as it shows on the other side a very good-looking man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes as he looked at his wife before giving her a smile and wink, as she blushed scarlet and walked towards the door they were told to go through.

"Now, can we have Miss... Sienna Nicole come up," A female with a light yellow dress came up, as her gold hair glossed with her green eyes glimmering. The screen started to flicker as everyone could tell she was the nervous type.

"Miss Sienna Nicole, you are matched with Malcolm Hugh, you are officially Mr and Mrs Hugh." everyone clapped as the man on the other side, had black hair with silver eyes as he definitely liked his wife as they walked through the door after leaving.

"Next up can we have Miss Ryah-Jane Rose," A female came up the stairs with light blue hair as her dark blue eyes shone, but for everyone her first impressions were a bit too... Cocky? She was in a pearl blue dress as every think she has a thing for blue, but most girls in schools knew she was a man stealer, whatever she liked she would get.

"Miss Ryah-Jane Rose, you are matched with Mr Clement Wright, you are officially Mr and Mrs Wright," Soon as the screen came up, on the other side showed a male with a pimple on his lower chin, as that was total turn off as he had curly messy brown hair with maroon eyes, not really looking his best as Ryah-Jane? Well she completely hates him already.

Walking out of the doors after a hissy-fit she was completely upset with the guy she ended up with as some girls snickered and tried to not laugh at her face to make it worser. After a while with a slight pause everyone wondered why there was a hold up.

"Sorry everybody, we are having slight connections with Russia, and yes some of you are paired up with some of the men their so I hope you packed like the letter said. Thank you." The speaker spoke as everyone started to talk to girls nearby or went to get some refreshments as Nika and Kaleah asked to be excused at the table.

"Oh Kaleah! I wanted to give you something of mine, its what I wore when me and your father got paired and I want you to wear it." Out of the bag in a special box, Kaleah already knew that this something was precious as her mom opened the box to then see a beautiful pair of elbow length lace white gloves which were lace, with the only attachment was the middle-finger with diamonds to decorate.

"Mom, it's beautiful I can't it's yours!" Kaleah re-fused since it was so precious as her mom closed her eyes before dis-agreeing.

"I want you to pass it down to your daughter when she get's matched, and I want this to be able to go through generations Kaleah, but I want you to wear it honey." Kaleah nodded as her mom decided to put it on her to make it memorable as Nika and Kaleah walked towards the drink section.

"Wow, to think were both getting married even maybe to a guy at Russia!" Nika was totally excited as she sipped her cranberry smoothie as Kaleah sipped on a pomegranate smoothie, as they were totally careful about their dresses.

"I know, but it's a maybe if were paired up with someone in Russia, lol I'm just imagining you getting married to a red-head." Nika gave a glare as she wasn't really a fan of red-head guys.

"Ew, ew, ew! Ugh, that'll be like totally awkward and but! I wanna know who'll be paired up with, remember to Skype okay!" Nika said as Kaleah giggled and out away their drinks as they walked back to their seats, as the speaker started.

"Thank you all for waiting, as we are now connected with Russia, don't worry these guys know how to speak English fluently so don't be shy," The voice stopped before getting the camera set.

"Okay continuing can we have up here, Miss Sakuri Mae," A happy female got up on the stage, as she smiled and walked in front of the camera as her light brown hair with her ocean blue eyes as she was in a light pink dress.

"Miss Sakuri Mae, you are matched with Mr Bryan Kutvenski, you two are officially Mr and Mrs Kutvenski," The screen came back on as a guy with light purple hair, and lavender eyes was shown as his cheeks blushed making his wife giggle as she had to walk through a different door to go to the airport an on the jet her husband provided her to go on to meet him, as she said goodbye to her parents and family, also friends before she left.

"Now can we have Miss Nika Ohio, up here please." Kaleah quickly turned around to hear her best-friend sister like bestie name, as they both hugged as Nika walked towards the stage and stood in front of the camera looking her best as ever. **Good luck Nini **Kaleah said in mind as she watched her best-friend.

"Miss Nika Ohio, you are matched with Tala Valkov, as you are officially Mr and Mrs Valkov," The screen flickered back on as a sexy red-head guy with amazing blue eyes stood their as Nika really pinched herself with this situation, in the back ground all you could hear was Kaleah scream 'woo-hoo!' as Nika smirked before taking a look at her husband as he winked at her, as something inside her let her butterflies out.

Nika went through the same doors as she too said good-bye to her family including Kaleah as it was a little harder for her to let go of Kaleah and her parents cause Kaleah was like a big-sister to Nika since Kaleah was older than Nika by months. Settling back down, they waited for the next name. Time went by as girls were leaving, families were crying they was a bit girls left, as it was getting late but the Ohio family stayed behind for Kaleah.

"Now up can we have here Miss Kaleah Monroe please." Kaleah heart was in her mouth as she made her way up the stage and in front of the camera, after fixing herself a bit as she breathed in and out for a while before looking at the camera and tried to look happy and excited, but not too much.

"Miss Kaleah Monroe, you are officially paired with Mr Kai Hiwatari," **What? **Kaleah thought as she noticed the screen came on, to show an attractive, sexy guy on the other side with two-toned blue hair and such strong features, as he had fierce crimson blood eyes, as Kaleah teal/purple eyes definitely caught his eyes, but then at the other side you could definitely hear whistles as Kaleah tried to smile but only a small smile made it.

The screen went off as Kaleah was off to go, as it was a little hard but her mom was very encouraging but then her father was the one who found it harder letting her little girl go in the hands of a man he did not know of, but now he knew that he's going to be researching quiet late tonight.

* * *

**Hehe, that's all for now... Anyways I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this. I enjoyed it definitely after having help about names over Yahoo so I want to thank those people! But with this story! Hah it's proper explicit so beware guys! xD**

**Well I'm off to have dinner, and now R&R my awesome readers, thanks and ciao! xx**


	2. Am I A Virgin?

**Okay, guys I want to thank everybody for the reviews and at the bottom will be your replies cause I think it's neater that way, anyways like I said I don't own Beyblade or any characters just my ideas and plots including my oc's.**

**Going to RATED M - Sexual nature and language. WARNING**

* * *

_I'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Am I A Virgin?**

Kaleah was already in the private jet Kai sent to her to come in to Russia with, but Kaleah was one of those unusual girls, no moral compass pointing due north, not even a fixed personality, but just a depth heart. She knew that every girl in her shoes would have had butterflies in their stomachs' or feeling slightly home-sick but for Kaleah these were all new feelings, she didn't feel nervous at all. It was late at night, past 11PM but Kaleah wasn't feeling tired, she was actually excited to see Russia, and the snow.

Back at the UK, it was cold, and always wet with rain so it was pretty rare for the sun to come out in a week were it's been raining but when the sun does come out, everyone is all dressed for the summer with shorts, tank-tops, flip-flops, maxi-dresses, heels, wearing shades everything. But because the sun is hardly out you don't really get a tan or warmth like in other countries and sometimes the seasons in the UK are pretty messed up or either the wrong way round too.

Kaleah was still in her dress, not really having a chance to get changed but then she really didn't know what to expect from her husband Kai. Keeping her coat in her hands she was told that they would arrive in minutes and so far it's been 5 so it really means they're moving quickly.

"We are now landing, so please stay seated," The speaker interrupts as Kaleah wanted it to snow because through her whole journey she mostly saw out her window was just clouds and a few stars if she really looked out. Feeling some force up on her she looked out the window and noticed that they're landing but still slowly moving until the jet comes up to a halt.

"We have now arrived at Russia, Moscow. Doors are now open." Kaleah stood up and placed her coat on her shoulder but held her hands onto her collar as she kept her clutch bag in her hands too, as she was kindly shown out by a gentlemen whom said he was Kai personal assistant since he was sitting far back in the jet too.

Walking out Kaleah already felt the difference with the degrees and noticed it was cold but then it was lightly snowing which looked absolutely cute to Kaleah as she looked down while she was going down the stairs as she was glad she open her hair as her was like those 60's waves since she kept it in a plait. Walking to where the black rolls Royce phantom car was as the butler was just in front of her, as she looked up to see him there leaning on the car looking at Kaleah.

He stood up as he walked towards Kaleah closer, and closer until they was face to face as she looked up and saw the beauty that her husband held, he had a smirk applied on his lips which made her even more curious. Standing beside him she knew he was far taller than she expected, she at least thought he would be like a giant without her heels.

"So you are **my **wife, till death do us part." He whispered huskily into her ears as she shivered her a bit but then look at him and nod, when Kaleah looks up to anyone like literally when she's looking up, she looks really innocent almost angel like. A looked down at his wife as he noticed she was a sight to see and he's definitely going to have to tease her.

"Kaleah Monroe Hiwatari huh?" Kai was the only one who was talking which he didn't like since he didn't want her being comfortable around him as they walked towards the car, the driver opened the door for them both as Kaleah went in the first.

"Kai Hiwatari..." Kaleah mumbles as Kai hears too since being in the car it was completely sound-proof. Some music played in the background as Kai takes a look at Kaleah. **Well she has big boobs, and some nice curves, a pretty face, interesting eyes, a nice piece of ass, she seems good enough **Kai takes some of his thoughts deeper as Kaleah acted like a child by looking out the window.

"Urm, Kai?" He opens his eyes as he finally gets to hear her voice after 3 minutes they in the car.

"Hn." Kaleah turns to him as she her face confuses again as Kai holds himself back.

"How old are you?" Kaleah kind of expected her husband to be 19 since she 18 but 20 was a little awkward for her, but because Kai looked young she guessed he was 19.

"20. You?" **Oh** now she found this weird.

"18," He nods as he keeps his eyes focusing on her as she turns around back through the window. In a split second she felt a warm breath on her neck hitting her sensitive area as she turned around to suddenly become an inch away from Kai face.

"Kai what are you -." Kaleah jacket slipped off her shoulders as Kai pulled Kaleah closer to his chest, as his bites down on her neck not too harshly but for Kaleah it did hurt her for a few seconds, until she felt his teeth graze over her skin as she tried to slightly push him away.

"Mean~." She silently soothes as he finished his business and moved away a bit to see his work, and feel proud of it.

"I own you, no one other man can never touch you," Kaleah touches the place he grazed over as she looked back at Kai.

"Why?" Kaleah tilts her head as she looks at Kai, he seems confused.

"You are mine and no one else's, what ever is mine no one touches or ever be shared." Kaleah was still confused as her and Kai was still close together.

"Look, are you still a virgin?" **Virgin?** Kaleah was even more confused with these new words, as she looks at Kai who was still waiting for her answer.

"What does virgin mean?" To Kai he thought that this girl could have millions of questions stuck in that little head of hers. He couldn't believe at how surprise he was.

"You don't know what virgin mean?"

"No~."

"It's when you have sex, you know... When he puts his dick in your pussy and ejaculates?" This was not going good for Kai, as he wasn't really the educator... He was more of the dominant kind.

"What is dick and pussy? What does ejaculates mean?" Kaleah was completely lost.

"I'll show you," He smirks as he leans back in the seat.

"Show me what?!" Kaleah was really lost, she didn't know what he was going to show.

**At Kai Modern Apartment**

"Go and get changed." Kai orders as Kaleah had her luggage un-packed in her room since Kai and her had separate rooms in order for Kai to hold himself back.

"Okay," Kaleah goes upstairs as it was only Kai and her inside his apartment, Kai bigger mansion was somewhere else at Moscow but for now cause this was closer to were Kai works it was easier for him.

Kai sighs as he takes his blazer off, and rolls his white shirt into 3/4 sleeves as he kept 3 buttons open, walking towards the bar in the corner he looked through the full glass window on his left as he poured him some whiskey, trying to save himself some brandy for later until he can re-stock. Sitting in his couch he got something out of his pocket which looked like a red velvet covered box as he used his thumb to open it, inside that little box was a ring, not just any kind of ring.

It was a white diamond covered ring with a bigger diamond in the middle. Inside the inner middle there was written a message ' _I own you (heart) Kai Hiwatari ' _he smirks as he re-reads the message before placing it back in the box, as he finishes his few shots of whiskey. Looking at the clock it was around past midnight, sighing he get's up and heads upstairs. **I have a wife** was what was running through his mind through those minutes.

Upstairs Kaleah helped herself out the dress letting it drop to her ankle as she takes her stocking off but leaving everything else on as she grabs her dress delicately and places it in a protective cover so it wouldn't get destroyed or ruined. Grabbing her stockings off the floor she puts them away, where they should be. Having only a bedside lamp on Kaleah really wanted her room to feel like her own as she grabbed her favourite spray which were full of roses, vanilla, magnolia, lavender and flowers as she sprays it out in her room, spraying her own perfume on herself.

Heading to her wardrobe room where all of her clothes were put Kaleah decides to pick an outfit for tomorrow if anything was going to happen. Taking a while to find the right outfit, Kaleah wonders what Nika is doing with her husband. Walking out as she was still in her lingerie Nika suggested as she turns the light off and looks up.

* * *

**Kai POV**

Walking upstairs I head to Kaleah room, wondering what she's up to as a beautiful fragrance enhance the hallways as a smirk appears on my lips, opening her room door I look around her room to see that the lamp on the bed side was the only light in the room, looking almost... Seductive since her room was chosen to be dark coral with cream and black. She had a black four poster bed with cream sheer drapes around as her sheets were maroon with a red silk; quilted head-board.

Closing the door I look up to see her there standing, in the most sexiest lingerie I seen a girl wear as I realised she didn't see me yet. Leaning on the door I look at her taking in this sexy yet beautiful sight as for once I'm actually happy with what the society put me with.

A few seconds later she moves her head up and notices that I'm here, feeling an ache down below oh how I really want to fuck her, have her screaming underneath me with pain and pleasure, oh I'll make those feelings happen. When I look at her, I expected her to run away or cover herself with something or at least blush red, but her reactions were nothing, instead she walks towards her bedside as I take a look at her and notice her boobs bounce when she walks, but she has a great posture for a young women.

Damn it, I keep messing up, I've been in her room for about a few minutes and by now I would have been fucking her silly but no she's blowing out some candles she put on which actually is a nice scent to sleep to. Here's my chance.

Walking up behind her I really noticed that she's short, hn won't she look cute on top of my dick. Wanting that idea I pull her into my embrace as I grab her ass and give it a nice squeeze as my left hand wraps around her torso pulling her closer and closer, she fits into me perfectly.

"Kai?" She questions. She tries turning around but then just before she can move I move onto her as I lick her ear before nibbling on it. Tonight she's forever mine.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kai starts to nibbling on Kaleah ear avoiding her question as she wasn't really expecting this but then feel some erotic waves down her body from North to South. Kai hands went further down to her woman-hood as he gently stroked it through the thin layer on lace that only stopped him, whilst he played with her panties hems. Moving back onto the bed Kai sits himself down as Kaleah falls onto his lap before he starts to un-buckle his trousers before smirking again.

"Take my pants and boxers off," She did was she was told to do, as he watched her pull his boxers down, but when something popped out she didn't know what to do with it, so she removed his trousers and boxers sat on her knees in front of Kai as he looked at her and noticed that the big long thing was pointing and stayed up.

Placing that thing in her tiny hands she was gently stroking it as she heard Kai hiss as soon as she started to squeeze it. **What is this thing going to do? **her thought. **Fuck I need it! **His thought as closes his eyes before opening them again, he watched her look at it as she looked at him with that cute confused kitten look.

"Kai, I thought you was going to show me what a dick and pussy is," He sighs at her oblivious. She starts to play with Kai thing before looking back at Kai.

"Kaleah, this is what you call a dick, you lick it like a lollipop or ice-lolly." As soon as he said that she was already sucking most of it, moaning as he leans his head back he couldn't believe that it was her first time giving a blowjob and she does it like a pro.

Kaleah sucked all over places especially sucking all the pre-cum that oozed out from his horny-ness before. Swivelling her tongue around the top part which was sensitive for Kai he felt the need to fuck her throat. As he watches her suck and suck, he then grabs her hair and pulls it into a pony-tail before moving her head up and down, faster and deeper motion as he not once felt her gag, as he was literally now fucking her throat like it was a pussy.

Taking his time with this pleasure he came down her throat as she swallowed it but continued to lick his whole dick up, she felt something down low as she continued as she sucks on the head before allowing to spitting some cum that was left in her mouth on his dick as she slid down her hand as she started to move a little faster before sucking on the whole thing again.

Going in deeper she literally took it all and was able to lick his balls below before slowly bobbing her head again as this time she sucked on him too as Kai was looking down at her seeing her work as no blush crept on her lips and she pretty much did lick it like a lollipop before he again shot his load in her mouth and over her face after sucking on his head as Kai pushed her head deeper before fucking her throat again.

"Fuck, Kaleah." He continued for another good minutes before releasing his seed down her throat, he definitely enjoyed this as he looks down at the sight of her with his cum over face and chest, as she wipes it off with her fingers and licks it all up. He smirks at his accomplished results.

"Tasty." She says as she doesn't know how seductive that was for him as Kaleah licked all the cum off her face using her fingers as Kai grabbed her chin and pulled her up for a fierce kiss as he could totally tell she was inexperienced with another tongue. Kai bit down on her lip as she opened before licking his lips and then she felt something lick her own.

She 'mmed' to the feeling as Kai pulled her closer before taking off her stocking and suspenders as he ripped her panties before touching her pussy a little bit and noticed she wasn't really wet. Kaleah grabbed Kai as she felt him rub her pussy as they were still in the middle of kissing each other. They parted as Kaleah looked down at Kai with a slight flustered face as Kai looked up her and smirked.

"What I'm rubbing is what you call a pussy only girls have this," Kaleah nods as Kai stops rubbing before grabbing her bra and forcefully opening it as he threw it to wherever in the room, as Kai un buttoned his shirt as Kaleah sat on her knees on the bed as she wasn't blushing or hiding herself at all she was sitting there looking cute and she didn't even know it.

He sighed as he stood up beside the bed, and grabbed her ankle before carrying her in his arms as he walk out of Kaleah room and into his own, opening the door his room was grey, red and black as he had the same kind of poster bed but much bigger. Dropping her on the bed as got himself on the bed wanting her quickly as he laid down, before grabbing Kaleah waist and placing her over his dick.

"Kai, what -." Before she could say anything she felt something soft but hard poking her, before Kai grabbed her hips and pushed her down, Kai did feel a little guilty not preparing for this at all as he noticed she was really tight and he could tell she was a virgin as he saw some blood but it wasn't a lot. While then Kaleah let out a scream which was in between pleasure and pain as she her breaths were heavy. She looked down at Kai as little tears formed in her eyes.

"Why did you hurt me?" She asked as she felt like she couldn't move after his dick went into her pussy from what she's trying to calculate, as Kai really wanted this. Lifting her up a little bit he started to move as he grunted at her tightness, after a while he started to thrust into as Kaleah jumped with him a little bit as her moans were becoming more pleasurable. Feeling him inside she didn't know what to do as she never came across to stuff like this.

After a while, Kai started to take this to the next level as he started to pound deeper into Kaleah pussy, Kaleah definitely felt the difference in Kai going easy to Kai going hard and dominant, Kaleah grabbed hold of her boobs cause she didn't like them bouncing everywhere as Kai removed her hands away from her breast.

"I like your boobs jumping," Kai protests as Kaleah places her hands on Kai abs for support he watches Kaleah intently as she looks at him actually enjoying this moment, but just in seconds Kai held Kaleah hips up before he decided to go in deeper and rubbing her clit, as Kaleah was feeling something in her womanhood as she moaned louder. Kai didn't stop as she spanked Kaleah as a couple of times.

"Kai I-I, have this big feeling," Kaleah moans while Kai thrusts even more faster, as all you could hear was skin slapping, Kai knew what Kaleah meant by big feeling, it meant she wanted to cum.

"You want to cum Kaleah." He corrects as he continues to enjoy her tightness with pleasure.

"Will you let me cum?" She asks taking it to a whole different level as Kai smirks and digs his crimson gems into hers as.

"I might do." He teases.

"Please Kai, let me cum!" Kaleah moans as then without Kai replying or his case not allowing her as he feels her walls tightening with her holding him tighter as soon as she tightens Kai does his rough hard thrusts before shooting deep inside her. Leaving them both panting as Kaleah falls on top of Kai.

"You know you look fucking hot when your cuming," Kai breathes out as Kai feels her smile in his neck as he smirks before pushing her to sit up.

"You came before I told you to, you know how bad that his?" Kai teases as Kaleah face drops and looks at him.

"Sorry, I had to." She plays with her fingers as she looks down and notices that his dick was still inside her, suddenly all she could she was blur as she felt Kai come out of her as she was pushed on her knees and hands as she felt Kai dick go inside her again.

"Kai~." Kaleah moans as she feels him grabs her wrists back behind her as he held onto her before fucking her again but restraining her arms and legs in a certain position.

"You didn't obey my order, Kaleah." He whispers in her ear as she regrets dis-obeying Kai.

"I'm sorry!" She says back as he goes in deeper before he tuts at her, seconds later her moans did sound very pleasurable as he continued fucking her from behind. Hearing skin slap as Kaleah felt like she would have chest-ache with her chest moving so hard without support as Kai continued with some spankings before he felt Kaleah tighten up again, as he allowed her to cum without him saying as he almost came again until Kaleah fell on her chest over the bed, as she fell and panted for a few seconds before Kai fell on top, he didn't crush her as he wasn't full over just with an arm over her back.

He moved a little bit so that he could cover them both for tonight as Kai turned around to Kaleah as he looked at her face with the moonlight glowing through the curtains, perfectly over Kaleah as she silently fell asleep. Kai smiled at her as she was tiny against him as he pulled her closer to his warmth, securely keeping his arm over her waist so she won't go anywhere.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that guys! Today I'm on a roll with stories! Already put out a new story called 'Dead Trigger'. Anyways this is my first lemon in a story, a one-shot lemon is completely different but I hoped everyone enjoyed it!**

**Ciao guys! But I want to thank these people! =D**

**neelheat ~ **Thank you for the review! And I'm glad you like it, I hope you enjoyed this update! ;) x

**xXKhloeXx ~ **Lol yeah a new story, but something with a lot more lemon! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you! x

**xXFaith.22Xx ~ **Kai a bad boy?! Pffft hell no!... Alright he is a bad boy but he will be in this story! Lol thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D x

**Rebelle Boss ~ **Yes my oh me oh boy! ;D Well I hope you enjoy this update and thank you for the review! x

**PSXOXO ~ **Very different names right? Hehe oh I hope your intrigued. ;) Enjoy and thanks for the review hun! x

**Minij Akane ~ **Hehe thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter but a lot of stuff will be happening. So shhh. ;) Thank you! x

**moonlightclock ~ **Aw, I'm happy you love the story and I hope this chapter got you thinking. ;) Thank you! x

**Traviesak1 ~ **Hehe I guess we all Kai fans want to be paired with Kai. ;) Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this update beauts! x

**Ms. Essential ~ **Very true but I won't say anything to your comment. ;D Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! x

**Phew, well that's all and I hope everyone else who read, review too! Would be appreciated a lot! Anyways Ciao my lovely readers take care! xx**


End file.
